Pain
by Madam Fiction
Summary: I thought that everyone didn't notice, that everyone was completely fooled by my little disguise, it's been three years now since I'm in this place, three years posing by this fake name and Identity. I, a Girl, I'm cross-dressing and posing as a Guy… in a School only for Boys. But I was proven wrong, Because… During summer vacation in the Library… I got kissed by Jack Frost.


**Quick thing ok? I don't want a big rant in here, this Fic is inspired on a Manga that I read on the week, it was a mini story and I loved it a lot, the Title is the same as this one, but the problem is that... it was Shounen Ai... so At the last moment I converted the whole stuff into a Frostbite thing. And the thought of making Tooth Cross-Dress so she could study was somehow perfect... Let me be ok?**

**Things that you need to know: when Tooth is talking with other guys she's talking in a (somehow) 'Deep Boyish' Tone until jack tell her on some part to drop it out ok? **

**Disclaimer: No and no, original story was from a Shounen Ai manga, I converted it into BoyXGirl thing**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

I can't believe it… I can't really, _really_ believe it…

I thought that everyone didn't notice, that everyone was completely fooled by my little disguise, it's been three years now since I'm in this stupid place, three years posing by this fake name and Identity, I, a Girl, I am cross-dressing and posing as a Guy… in a School only for Boys…

Now don't get me wrong, I didn't agree with the idea at the start, back then before all of this started, there was a problem in different Schools, the education apartment discovered things that they didn't liked at all, the school that was of my best choice was given a warning and a bad critique of educational business.

My father, who didn't want me to loose a big amount of time in nothing, worried about this a lot, we didn't had more options, there weren't great schools left open without warnings and my brother keep thinking of great choices… Until he said that I should go to his school.

Of course Dad was somehow annoyed and a little pissed about the Idea, how could a School of manly and Jerk Boys, accept a Girl? Brother of course kept nagging and insisting that it was a good Idea and a Best choice.

"_Leonard Quarters, give me a single reason for your sister to attend a Boy Institute"_

_I will never forget that stupid smile that he gave to Dad… the Smile of Victory…_

"_Look at her! Just Look at her, okay? Plain face, a rude attitude, fierce and determinate eyes, a God dammed will of a cat, and let's not forget that Flat chest of hers! Not to mention that she is such a Tomboy"_

Of course dad was left speechless, like the biggest of thunders hit him on his head, and a week after that he agreed with Leonard, we went to cut my hair, not too long nor not too short… Just average.

Of course I went out from that place crying, Dad did his best to console me.

"_You know that I'm by your side and I agree more with you… but what else could we do? I just want the best for you… okay sweet heart?"_

One week before entering to my first year of High school, Dad and Leo gave me classes to deepen my voice and add some kind of roughness on it. They told me of things to do and what to not do. And despise that I was going to start having a new identity… they were always going to treat me like the Girl that I am.

The first days were perfect, they didn't notice at all… I guess I really look like a boy… right?

They didn't know who Toothiana Quarters was; they just knew and were fooled by the looks and likes of Tootheo Quarters. We got them where we wanted, and no single suspicion was made from all these Three years.

Or that was what we… no… _I _thought.

Because… During summer vacation in the Library…

_I got kissed by Jack Frost_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

Of course I ran away, and I thought that he was a decent Guy…

I ran out from the stupid library, flustered and with my face Red, tightening my grip on the books that I was carrying; as I walked by, all the boys saw me in this state of… Confusion and rage.

"It was so hot during this damned break… huh?"

"Hey Tooth what's up bro?"

"Dude did something happened?"

"It's nothing okay guys?!" I said pissed while storming out from the crowd of curious Bastards

"_Just when I came to relax a bit around him…"_

I thought such thing would never happen, since it's a boy's school. Our school faces the public Library, since most people end up going there; the School library is always empty. Jack Frost is the rare Regular visitor of the Library.

He's always there by the window reading some strange and difficult book, even during school brakes. I never knew why he is always there, and I wanted to know… to what his blue eyes stared at when he looked at the other side of window.

I'm on library duty, so that it's how we met each other. We talked and had a nice conversations, he was a very clever boy…

But I didn't know that he was _more Clever_ for my likes…

That Scorching hot day was when everything began.

* * *

That day was very hot. The weather was that of an Egyptian dessert, Jack was there, in his usual spot glancing at the outside. Just to let him chill a bit with this weather, I bought Ice cream.

I approached to him, and gave him a pack.

"Here take it" I said smiling

He looked at it like it was some kind of alien thing and glanced back at me, not without taking it.

"Ice Cream?"

"It's so Freaking hot today!"

"Is it okay?" he asked smiling slightly

"Don't worry, take it my treat!"

I glanced back at the reception place. I silently chuckled.

"It's a secret okay? There's you and me now, Let's destroy the evidence!" I said with a wide smile

He just chuckled, while looking at me in a strange way.

"Okay, Thanks"

Jack is a senior, like my brother…

At that moment, Leo was on his soccer practice.

"Hey look!, That is my brother!" I said exited while I leaned against the window frame.

Jack kept his Icy Blue eyes at me.

"Incredible huh? Already a senior and he's still so into his soccer club, said he'd stick with it until the winter cup, since he doesn't have to take the entrance exams anyways…"

Jack laughed softly

"That's just like him"

Instantly, I glanced back at him, with a surprised expression.

"You know my brother?"

He leaned with his back at the window, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, we were in the same class our sophomore year" he bit at his Ice cream, and then he looked at me at the eyes "you two are so alike, except for the eyes… You're a Junior right?"

I nodded, and he laughed amused.

"He was small when he was a Freshman, and he still was in his Sophomore year, but you hadn't grown anything Tooth" he said chuckling

"I'm not strong as him" I muttered "Wait WHAT? Who are you calling Shorty?!" I asked angrily

He laughed amused.

"Don't worry, you probably will grow some more at some point" he said with a cheeky smile, and his eyes closed… the damned bastard was enjoying it

I don't know why, but I looked at my chest and then at my feet

"Oh yeah?... I Hope so…" I said in a whisper, and glanced back at the Soccer area.

"Ouch!" the figure of my brother on the floor, and his classmates going at his Aid was being displayed at this moment

"Oh no, He fell! Aren't they Squashing him?" asked worriedly Jack

"They are! BRO ARE YOU OKAY?!" I screamed at him… but it seems he doesn't hears me

One guy helped him to get back at his feet, and he started to rub his arm.

"Ah, he seems alright now…" I said relieved

"Thank god"

Just after Jack said that, I felt how a cold piece of ice fell to the back of my neck and made its way inside my shirt, I (of course) as first instinct, I screamed from the coldness that was travelling down my spine.

"HAAA!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, did it dropped on you?"

No shit Sherlock…

"It's so cold! You idiot, It fell inside my shirt! Get it out! Get it OUT!"

"Sorry Sorry! Where?" he asked worriedly

I signaled the back of my neck, and he pulled the collar of the shirt out…

For some reason he was silent for a moment.

"You have a beautiful back…" he said with such tenderness in his voice that I didn't believe what my ears heard.

"Huh?"

The piece of ice fell out from the shirt, and he dropped the collar.

"I'm glad… this is such a delicate and precious part, so precious that it doesn't looks like one of a boy…"

He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him; I struggled at his touch.

"Ja-?! What are you…?"

"Tooth, does it tickle? It's so hot today"

I felt how the Ice Cream in my left hand started to melt, the cold drops of sticky sweet water started to travel down my palm.

"The Ice Cream is melting" he said chuckling, his voice was husk, but warm

He grabbed my arm with his big and cold hand, his eyes kept looking at me as if I were some kind of prey, then he licked the dropping stickiness that was on my palm, Of course I blushed, my heart was beating so fast, and I was somehow confused.

I just kept staring at him, he smirked, his eyes glinted with desire and in a quick act, he pulled me towards him…

"You don't know how much I have waited to do this… Toothiana"

And then he kissed me…

* * *

*BAM!*

I punched my locker with so much strength, while I gripped more the book on my hand,_ I thought of it_… AGAIN.

I still can't believe it, those last words were completely my doom, I'm so pissed… and confused.

I need to do something so that I won't run into him… but

Maybe he won't go there anymore…

"QUARTERS!"

Instantly I jumped from the sudden shout, and I dropped the book with a hand I gripped the front of my shirt from the sudden surprise, I turned around, looking back at the one who talked, Professor Black looked at me a little pissed, and he put a hand on my head.

"Mr. Black!"

"Quarters what happened to your library duty? Are you already Playing Truant? It's only a two-week duty…" the last part was said in a whisper

I roughly got away from his touch, and looked at him straight in the eyes

"Does it matter? Nobody goes there anyways"

"Idiot, if someone does, they'll be very angry" he said looking a little pissed at me "That senior who's there all the time, What's he going to do if the library is closed?"

I looked down a little sad, and knelt to grab my book.

"I see…"

Black sighed a little irritated.

"Well I already gave him the keys and told him to do what he wanted, but apologize when you see him, got it?"

I nodded and turned around, and I couldn't help but think that… he has gone back since that day… to see me?

* * *

A week passed, and I didn't told my dad or Leo about the accident, nor I'm going to tell them, this week my library duty ends but I'm doing some recovery hours for a friend that got sick.

Today the place closed at 5, and I didn't want to be alone in the place with him inside it, so I asked Aster to come and stay with me for today.

I kept looking at the clock that hung on one of the nearest book shelves, it was only due 30 minutes till we could go home yet It felt like years, I couldn't help but start to feel grumpy and uncomfortable…

"What is it Tooth?" Aster asked uninterested (yet annoyed), while he leaned in the back of the chair, with his arms crossed behind his neck.

"Nothing… I just want to go home" I said closing with such roughness the book I was 'reading'

"Why did you suddenly made me come here with you? You keep complaining and moaning like a girl about Time…Not that I mind but…" he asked unconcerned and bored

"Sorry okay? I'll treat you with some of Dad's Cake later"

"Haha, Nothing else to do and you are Treating me? You sometimes are Strange Tooth…"

Sorry Aster, I didn't want to brag you here and pass four hours inside this damned place… I didn't want to come here and be alone with him… because it's dangerous to be with him on my own.

Jack just stared at the window like nothing was happening, his cool face was kept on a straight yet relaxed manner, his brown hair shined slightly with the orange light from sunset, and his Blue eyes were hard to see.

'Hah, he's keeping such a cool face!'

Huh…?

He changed position, now his back against the window, but his look didn't go away from it, it's like… he's afraid be separated from the glass.

The bell finally rang, announcing the end of the day.

"Hey, we can go now!" Aster said excitedly

Jack was grabbing the books that he read, and started to place them where they went.

[LESSONS HAVE ALL ENDED, STUDENTS WHO ARE STILL ON SCHOOL GROUNDS, PLEASE LEAVE QUICKLY]

He grabbed his backpack, and started to head towards the exit door

"Thank You" he said with a straight face after closing the door

Aster got up quickly and went for his things, and in a flash he was standing next to me.

"Yay! Let's go Tooth!"

What the heck? Didn't he Kissed me?... he didn't look at me…

Not… Even a single glance

* * *

Later at Night, my thoughts were still running over Jack, I couldn't find a reason for him to not look at me…

"Tooth? Hey Tootsy what are you thinking?" I glanced up at Leo, he was drying his hair with a towel, he was only on his boxers and his bare chest.

I blinked once to get out of trance.

"Leo, do you know Jackson Overland?" I asked him quite drily

He stared at me in curiosity, while ruffling his hair with the towel.

"Overland? You Mean Jackson Frost right? Why? You know him?" his sudden rampage of quick questions came very suddenly. I didn't like his tone.

"That's why I'm asking you dummy"

He laughed with fun on his warm tone.

"How girly of you Sis" he said after finishing with his hir, and now he started with his face "Well I do, And I don't, we used to be so close"

Here my curiosity was completely ON

"Close?"

He sighed and held the towel in his hands.

"Well that's the past…"

"Why? Did you two had a fight?"

"No we didn't" he said looking down at the floor with such sadness in his eyes "And I wanna go back on good terms with him but…"

What is this…? It's such a Heavy feeling, and seeing him looking like that just, hurts…

"It seemed like being with me was painful for him…" he looked at me, his green crystal like eyes pierced with such sorrow my Amethyst ones "You remember don't you?"

He turned around.

"The wounds in my back…"

They there were, four lines that leaved him marked forever, the pinkish lines that looked like the scratch of a wild beast.

"He feels guilty about it"

My eyes widened, as I realized...

'_You have such a Beautiful back…'_

"On our second year, during a self-supervised lesson, we were just fooling around and we went to the maintenance room"

'_I'm glad… this is such a delicate and precious part…'_

"Somehow Frost tripped and the rake there…"

'**WATCH OUT' **

So…

'**LEO!'**

That was what happened…

"I was at fault too, but he took all the responsibility, since then things became different between us. He also started to avoid other classmates, even now…"

He scratched his head a little, kneeling near me and looking me tenderly with a sad smile.

"You said terrible things to him too…"

I-I did?, I felt how my eyes were starting to look somehow blurry… because I just remember that…

'**MURDERER!'**

"But if you two are getting along well, that's great" he said with a neat smile

'**If my brother dies ITS ALL YOUR FOULT!'**

"Oh… that was Jack?" I said feeling really bad while covering my mouth

His face was so pale when he went to visit my brother, How come I didn't remember until now?

My eyes widened more at the other thing that struck me like thunder…

So that's why… that is the reason why he's always…

"Huh? Tooth? Tootsy? Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, while cupping my cheeks with his cold hands.

"No… Nothing"

So… he doesn't love me…

* * *

The next day, I decided that I was going to talk to him…

I walked towards the library, today was my last day of Library Duty and I wanted to speak privately with him…

With that person that is always sitting at the window watching something with his piercing blue eyes, pretending to read the books always… Always…

I stood now near him, while he was glancing lost at the outside of the transparent glass

"My Brother isn't playing today…" I said with my fake deep voice

"You know… I thought you'd never come and talk to me again, drop off that stupid act Toothiana, you already know that you can't fool me anymore" he said with a soft yet mocking voice.

My palms were burning, and I guess my knuckles were turning white from the force that I was making

"You have… Always been watching my brother, haven't you?"

His calm face changed to one of sudden uncomfortableness

"No matter whether it's freezing or boiling, you'll be here looking at him until the practice is over, that's why…"

I looked down, with a bitter pain on my flat and unladylike chest

"That's why you kissed me… isn't it?"

This is too much, Jack.

I can't…

"Your word's don't make sense, what's this "That's Why"?"

"THAT'S WHY!" I screamed at him, my cheek's slightly pink "You like my brother don't you? And because I look just like him in his first and second year, you…"

"No"

Huh?

I stared at him in confusion.

"No, You don't resemble him at all"

"W-what? But… But you said so the other day"

"Well you two are brothers, but I didn't said you looked exactly like him, for God's sake you're a girl, how can it be that the idiot's in this school hadn't noticed the Beauty that Infiltrated the Stupid Institute?"

Well, that leaved me speechless

"You look like a boy in that uniform, but your face betrays you, you have such long eyelashes, well rounded cheeks and a heart-like shaped face, not to mention those lips of yours" he said smirking

I blushed at the compliments; nobody has ever told me such things…

"Also you got something else wrong too, I didn't want to kiss you brother, come on we're boys, do you know how wrong would it look?"

"You say so? Because Inside the Institute I'm a Boy, and well, you KISSED a boy"

"No… I don't care if we're in school; I know that I kissed a beautiful girl"

Silence filled the place

"But… yeah, it's True that I'm always watching him from here, But it's not because 'I like him'… I'm keeping an eye on him, Just in case he suddenly collapses"

Jack… why?

"His injuries were really serious, so much that I thought he might Die"

'_**Leo! Leo Hang on there!'**_

I somehow…

'_**Brother! Brother what happened?!'**_

Remember now, that day… I remember how I felt when I saw my brother on the Hospital bed being carried to Emergencies, back then I was completely in rage, I hated Jack on that moment.

'_**MURDERER!'**_

"His wounds are all healed now, but the scars are there aren't they? As long as they are there I can't rest. I know he doesn't blame me, But I can't forget the sharp Claw that Fell on him" he said grabbing his right arm

"For someone to get so injured because of me… I thought something like that could never happen"

This person… received the same wound at that time._ A wound that would leave a scar forever._

"Then… Why did you kissed me? How did you found out, about my true identity? Because just looking at my face doesn't seems like a pleasant answer"

"This might sound indecent" he said scratching the back of his neck while blushing

"What?"

His Icy Blue eyes connected with mine.

"You called me a murderer didn't you? I felt so bad, and it hurt so much to be called like that by the sibling from the one that I hurt"

'_**Brother…?'**_

"I eavesdropped on a conversation between you and your brother… He was calling you by sweet girl nicknames, he was confronting you while you cried like… the girl that you really are…"

'_**Toothy… my sweet little girl… why are you crying?' **_

'_**You aren't going to die… right Leo?'**_

"You're voice was so beautiful…"

'_**No princess… I'm not going to die…'**_

"Ever since then… you kept appearing in my dreams"

What?

"Before I knew it I was already in love with you… Isn't that Strange?" he said smiling tenderly, while he approached to me

"I had no intention of letting you know, and I didn't want to ruin your Cross-dressing act… But I couldn't hold back last time"

He stood right in front of me…

"I'm Sorry…"

And this too became a wound… This one was caused by me…

"Tooth?"

I grabbed his arms gently, and then I kissed him sweetly.

I guess I caught him off guard, because he held his breath.

"I'm glad I'm not my brother's substitute… and thank you, because you are the first person that has said such things to me"

He chuckled, and he wrapped his arms around my waist

"No you are completely different from your brother… he isn't this cute as you." He said warmly as he kissed me.

My heart started to race faster, my arms encircled his neck, and he deepened the kiss, his hands were now tracing my 'curves' while his fingertips danced carefully over my skin, he started to kiss me slowly, and traced his way down, from my chin to the neck.

I couldn't help it and I let out a moan… How embarrassing, he chuckled at that stupid noise…

His hands now stopped on my hips, and he stayed quiet or a moment

"Can… Can I touch your back?"

_Don't heal_

"Yeah…"

_I'd rather this wound not heal _

"You can cause me "Pain" too"

_Forever_

_I don't care if it reminds open forever_

"Here…? Are you sure?" he asked with a husky voice, filled with lust

"The door… Is locked…" I said panting

_A new wound, that can make you forget that memory with my… brother_

* * *

It hurt… I could not walk because it hurt, It was very difficult to walk home, I could not concentrate because I was tired, and everything that was on my mind were the recent things that happened, my back ached, I couldn't feel my legs, the place between them burned like hell…

"Tooth are you alright? Is your leg Okay?" my brother… the worry in his voice was somehow sad to hear.

"Yeah…" I said to him while I made my way to the stairs

"You're walking a bit funny, sure you didn't sprain it?"

No idiot, I got sprained in a different part that you would rather not know

"I said I'm fine Bro"

"Hey are you…"

I turned around, and looked at him straight in the eye, I felt so tired to start a discussion, but I wanted to show him how serious I was.

"What?"

He just stood dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes like big plates as if he solved the strangest of Riddles, his arms relaxed, and he looked like nothing had happened

"Nothing, you just… look more feminine… somehow"

I didn't care what that meant, I just went up to my room to get myself plunged on the bed.

I wonder… If he's still worried that it's still hurting…

'_Don't be… I'm totally fine' his words got imprinted in my memory, the kisses that he gave me got marked on my body, the words 'I love you' still linger on my thoughts._

'_I don't mind getting hurt again… because I know that with you… I can endure the pain'_

I will take care, so that this love will be a wound that never heals.

* * *

**Yesh... they made their stuff inside that room... xD**

**Other quick thing, Why Tooth's Brother's name is Leonard? well since I'm Mexican I got into the culture of the Tooth Mouse, or how Latins call him 'El Raton Perez' and since he doesn't have a name (Ex. John, Mike, etc) I got the idea that his name was Leonardo (Leonard in english) the two being Teeth collectors and stuff... Well duh, it Clicked PERFECTLY! (After all he makes a Cameo on the movie xD)**

**Hope you enjoyed this One-shot, (no Imma not going to continue it... sorry) Review Plz .3.**

**See yah later!**

**~Ai Link**


End file.
